El Deseado Ausente Absent 'n' Minded
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: G1-Traducción al español del fic original de HSBlacklash01. Thundercracker,con la ayuda de Skywarp, intenta controlar a un borracho Starscream antes de que Megatrón lo descubra. Fic muy divertido.[Completo].


**E**ste fic lo traduje al español por lo mucho que me gustó. De trata de una historia cómica sobre los 3 Seekers originales de "Transformers G-1" escrito y publicado por **HSBlacklash01**, y es sin duda el favorito de todos los que ella ha escrito. Se lo he ofrecido a ella, que también me ayudó con algunas partes de la traducción, y ahora lo puedes encontrar aquí y otros sitios de la red. El título original **"Absent&Minded"** es un juego de palabras que viene a significar "echar de menos a alguien que no est", pero con el matiz de que no está mentalmente, aunque sí físicamente. El sentido es fácil de entender, pero traducirlo al español es más difícil. Lo de "El deseado Ausente" es una interpretación mía. I translated this fic into Spanish just because I love it. It's a comical story about the three original seekers back to "Transformers G-1" series, wrote and published by **HSBlacklash01**, and, without any doubt, it's my favorite among all her stories. I offered it to her, who also helped me with any slangs, and now, you can find it in several sittes on the net. The original title's meaning is quite obvius in English, but it's hard to translated into Spanish. That's just my own interpretation.**Ausente y Consciente**

**"EL DESEADO AUSENTE"**

por HSBacklash01

* * *

-**¡S**erá mejor que abras la puerta!-

-Ahora mismo estoy ocupado y no quiero que me molesten. En otras palabras ¡Lárgate!-

-¡Tienes cinco minutos para presentar tu placa craneal en la sala de control antes de que Megatron venga y te haga entrar a patadas, Screamer!-

-El recadero del Gran Megatron puede darse la vuelta y decirle que se vaya a reciclar.-

Thundercracker dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante golpeándosela con la cerrada con cerrojo puerta "_Ni siquiera es mediodía todavía, y la escoria ya está en plena marcha_" suspiró.

La primera cosa de la mañana: sin darse cuenta, él había metido un pie en un cubo o algo así, puesto allí probablemente por Skywarp, y ahora su ya mencionado pie _chirriaba_ cuando caminaba, cosa que era muy divertida de explicar a las 5 de la madrugada. Entonces, una o varios desconocidos se dedicaron a pintar caritas de felicidad con agujeros de bala entre ceja y ceja, sobre el trasero de Dead End, el Stunticon. Y si había algún alma lo bastante desafortunada, que fuese a pasar por las habitaciones de Swindle sufriría un involuntario test en superar "shock" producidos por los sobrecargados y humeantes restos del panel de la puerta, sin ninguna duda recientemente golpeada por un puñetazo de un invitado descontento.

Después de todo esto, y solo después, ¿Se enterarían de que todo ese turno estaba bastante tranquilo… un poco demasiado tranquilo?

-¿Puedo preguntar dónde está Starscream?- inquirió Megatron desde la habitación, pero dirigiéndose particularmente a los Jets.

Thundercracker se preguntó por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de la ausencia de su lugarteniente; un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Skywarp, seguido de una mirada despreocupada y de un "¿A quién le importa?" de Ramjet, reafirmaron sus sospechas de mejor quedarse callado. Había asumido que a su Comandante Aéreo le habían enviado fuera a una incursión, a un "comité de adquisición" como él decía, o alguna otra misión. O eso, o es que otra vez le había habido un repente a su extraña mente, y se había marchado sin permiso.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio salvo por el permanente murmullo de la maquinaria y del golpeteo de los dedos de Megatron mientras esperaba una contestación.

-¿Y bien? ¿A alguien le importaría darme alguna respuesta?-

- Starscream está en sus habitaciones, Megatron- entonó Sounwave de repente.

"_Nunca dejas de ser una pequeña ayuda, ¿Verdad, Soundwave? Vale lo que sea para ser el primero_" gruñó Thundercracker Incluso aunque a él no le gustara especialmente el jet plateado, no había razón para formar parte de su inminente reprimenda. Esa declaración era una razón más que añadir a su lista de razones para ser precavido con el Oficial de Comunicaciones.

- Thundercracker, vea por a ese idiota y tráemelo.- rugió Megatron finalmente.

El Seeker sacudió sus sistemas y le calmaron antes de dirigirse lentamente hacia la puerta, mirando con dureza a las risitas ahogadas de Thrust y Ramjet _"¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a buscar al empollón?_" murmuró mientras entraba en un ascensor _"¡Va a desear que estuviese fuera de todo esto!... ¿Por qué no podemos tener un día medianamente tranquilo y dejar al Screamer en sus habitaciones? ¿Por qué no soldar la puerta de su cuarto mientras estamos tranquilos?_

**H**abía empezado de una forma bastante inocente; se había levantado de un humor amargo, y decidió tomarse el día libre ¿Por qué no? ¿No se había dicho lo bastante claro una y otra vez que él era reemplazable, que las cosas podrían seguir como siempre si él no estaba allí? _"¡En ese caso, cumpliré tu deseo!_" exclamó con ademán triunfal e hizo una reverencia en la habitación. Durante toda la siguiente hora, él se ocupó de nimiedades, examinando superficialmente mensajes e informes, ocupándose ligeramente de diferentes aspectos de los proyectos. Pero sobre todo, estaba esperando, esperando a que Su Eminencia se pusiera a bramar. Starscream se sorprendió bastante cuando vio que, aunque el tiempo pasase, no hubiera ninguna áspera orden desde los interfonos de la base, lo que quería decir unas cuantas cosas

-O bien ya está de camino...- murmuró el Seeker- O bien está durmiendo la mona.-

Como parecía, podía pasar que hoy no le fuera a molestar. Mejor para él.

Removió con gesto ausente el líquido restante de su cubo de energón que sujetaba con la mano, y contempló con gesto vacío las ondulaciones que producía el movimiento, provocando inconscientemente que la oleada formase una hipérbola. Sonriendo, apuró el resto; aunque ya no necesitaba mucho más, estaba tan despreocupado que se encontraría a si mismo haciendo eso cuando estaba aburrido, lo que podía pasar en cualquier momento. Un pensamiento sobre algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía le vino a la cabeza cuando miró al recipiente vacío; de hecho podía recordar todos los días pasados desde entonces. Starscream sonrió, era la traviesa sonrisa de alguien que está apunto de hacer algo que con toda probabilidad le va a causar serios problemas, pero que no le importa.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se dirigió hacia una pila de cajones de una esquina, deteniéndose para confirmar que la puerta estaba cerrada. Cualquiera que tratase de hacer un bypass los controles, o simplemente agarrarlos, recibiría una sorpresa desagradable en forma de Rayo de Anulación escondido en el suelo. Al final lo descubrirían y le obligarían a desarmarlo, pero por ahora él tenía la última palabra.

-**¡V**amos, Screamer!- gimió Thundercracker, Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó molesto contra la pared preguntándose de nuevo qué es lo que había hecho tan mal para que le dieran ese dudoso honor. De repente la puerta se abrió y un rostro le miró fijamente desde la entrada.

-¿Y bien? Hace un momento tenías muchas ganas de entrar- dijo Starscream. Como Thundercracker continuó mirándole sin ninguna emoción, el Comandante Aéreo chasqueó la lengua arrastrándole dentro de la habitación y volviendo a cerrar la puerta. El jet azul se quedó muy quieto cuando le asaltó la música.

-¿Qué es eso que estás escuchando?- preguntó con cuidado mientras miraba todas las piezas cuidadosamente extendidas sobre el suelo.

-Wagner. Me ayuda a pensar- contestó Starscream sentándose sobre la exposición y apoyando la barbilla en la mano. Su Compañero de vuelo se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices. No es que me importe, pero realmente estás tentando tu suerte. Tu turno empezó hace ya 4 horas-

El ánimo con el que había entrado fue cambiando hasta la cautela "_Hay lago raro en él_" pensó "_No, algo... diferente. Está siendo demasiado educado y agradable_" Starscream le hizo callar y continuó examinando las muestras clasificadas _"¡Por Cybertrón! ¡Al final ha estallado! ¡Siempre me he preguntado cuándo pasaría, y aquí tenemos a un Seeker loco completamente arruinado_!"

Thundercracker se inclinó hacia abajo y miró fijamente a la cara del Seeker plateado; sus ópticos se oscurecieron evitando el trato de toda una vida, se inclinó sobre él.

-¿Screamer? Screamer, mírame.-

Cuando lo hizo, Thundercracker se arrodilló y sacudió la cabeza con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión

-¡Pedazo de loco, estás sobre-cargado!-

-¡Qué poderes de observación más brillantes tienes! De verdad, estoy simplemente atónito. Pues sí, ¿sabes qué más? que, ¿Y qué? ¿Dónde está la diferencia? Ya me estaba enfrentando a la posibilidad de pasarme el día en la sala de reparaciones, así que déjame que disfrute -dijo Starscream a la ligera.

Thundercracker le dejó divagar cuando una alarma de su línea común le sobresaltó ligeramente.

"TC, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Megatron está empezando a dejarse los dientes en el bazo del asiento" le informó Skywarp.

La sonrisa de Thundercracker fue evidente.

-Ah, tienes que ver esto. Si te lo dijera no me ibas a creer.- le contestó- Si quieres algo bueno para aplazar a nuestro comandante Aéreo, solo tienes que venir a ver esto-

Dos segundos más tarde, un destello púrpura relampagueó a su lado, revelando a un Seeker.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –se estremeció Skywarp.

-Wagner.-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, déjalo.-

-Ah, sí. ¿Qué sería del Llanero Solitario sin su fiel compañero Tonto?- bromeó Starscream

-¿Compañero Tonto? Si él es algo, ¿es mi compañero Tonto?- dijo Skywarp con arrogancia mientras señalaba con el dedo a Thundercracker, quien le devolvió una sarcástica sonrisa como diciendo "gracias". El jet púrpura miró sobre las desparramadas piezas, ladeando la cabeza para verlo en la misma perspectiva que Starscream, e hizo girar el dedo índice en un círculo horizontal junto a su cabeza.

-Creo que por fin es un miembro honorario del club de Científicos Locos- dijo en tono humilde.

Thundercracker sacudió las manos y asintió con una risa silenciosa.

-Algo muuucho mejor, 'Warp. ¡Está sobrecargado!-

La mandíbula de Skywarp se quedó colgando y señaló con nerviosismo a Starscream.

-¿Lo está? ¿Él?... ¡Ah, muchas gracias! ¡No podía tener un regalo mejor!- palmeó las manos y se las frotó mientras se dejaba caer en una silla- Veamos, ¿Dónde sería el mejor sitio para dejarlo puesto?- reflexionó el Seeker.

Thundercracker se puso en pié contemplando como su amigo planeaba una broma. Sería divertido ver cómo ponían a Starscream en la otra punta de la base y se quedaban a mirar que pasaba. También sería muy interesante ver la reacción de Megatron al ver en qué condición se encontraba su Lugarteniente. La sonrisa que contrajo su cara era como si eso le ocurriera a él mismo.

-No podemos llevarle ante Megatron en ese estado.- susurró aproximando su silla a Skywarp, que no le gustó la idea.

-¿Por qué no? Tú y yo ya sabemos qué le hará; le golpeará varias veces y luego se lo enviará a los Constrocticons.-

-Por tres razones: Ramjet, Thrust y Dirge. Ellos nunca lo permitirían que eso pasara-

Skywarp volvió la vista a Starscream, que estaba muy ocupado conectando un panel de circuitos con un cable soldado a su rifle. Estaba en lo cierto: aunque humillarle fuese una experiencia maravillosa, el jet chalado seguía siendo su compañero de Vuelo, y no habría mayor vergüenza para todos ellos que esa, y eso no se iba a olvidar pronto sino que se lo recordarían a diario.

-De acuerdo entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con él?- inquirió señalándolo.

El ambiente seguía embargado con la música de Wagner, y una voz se esparció por el sistema P.A de la base sin añadir nada nuevo al día.

- Starscream, ven aquí de una vez o haré que desees que nunca hubieses sido construido.- amenazó Megatron.

-Contemplad… hubo muchos gruñidos, gritos y pisotones. Y bajo amenaza de horribles mutilaciones, todos se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes que no tenían ningún sentido. Fue hecha la alusión, pero nunca se reveló.-oró Starscream.

Thundercracker apoyo la cabeza en la mano y miró hacia un cubo de energón junto a su pie.

-Vale, escóndele en tus habitaciones. Yo entretendré a Megatron.- indicó a Skywarp

-¿Por qué en el mío? ¿Qué hay de malo con los tuyos?- siseó el jet púrpura.

Thundercracker se inclinó hacia el Seeker sobre-cargado.

-Porque quizás se pierda allí hasta que se ponga sobrio.- bromeó.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que soy un desordenado?-replicó Skywarp tratando de conseguir que Starscream se pusiera en pie- Venga, Screamer, en pie y vayámonos. Podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil o por la difícil.-

-Estoy en medio de algo y no quiero que...-su anunció se cortó a la mitad cuando ambos desaparecieron en un violento relampagueo.

Thundercracker se relajó ligeramente: todavía tenía que inventarse una excusa razonable sobre los pormenores del errante Seeker.

Localizando de dónde salía la música, no se entretuvo hasta que fue bendecido con un maravilloso silencio. Si tuviese pelo, ahora se lo estaría arrancando a puñados. Se inclinó a recoger el cubo de energón, se arriesgó echar un vistazo en el cajón abierto acuñado entre el escritorio y la estantería, abriéndolo con rapidez para confirmar lo que sus ópticos vieron; alcanzó a contar un total de 12 cubos de energón vacíos.

"_Ha estado aquí durante horas y aún puede caminar.._." No sabía si sentir pena por el loco chico-volador, caerse redondo de risa, o admirar su tolerancia. Sea lo que fuese que había estado almacenando fuera, era suposición de cada uno. Echando el cubo de su mano con los demás, bordeó la asamblea de la pila y abrió la puerta, saltando hacia atrás justo antes de que el pie pasase sobre un panel que se abrió suavemente desde el suelo y un fino láser atravesó el aire.

-Ese palizas...- murmuró.

-**Q**uiero que sepas que muy en el fondo, indudablemente y sin ninguna duda, te odio- murmuró Starscream desde su posición tumbada por el suelo. Skywarp se hallaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de recarga, que parecía ser la única superficie ordenada de toda la habitación.

-¡Oooh! ¡Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos, Screamer! Créeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer hoy que pasar la tarde contigo- rió con disimulo.

Starscream le dedicó una mirada asesina

-No sé quién te lo dijo, o cómo lo descubriste, pero nunca, nunca más te dirijas a mi de esa forma otra vez, Skywarp.-

Entonces pudo dirigir una mirada general a la habitación, atónito ante la acumulación general de pilas de...

- ¿Qué es lo que ha explotado aquí? ¿Estás tratando de igualar la colección de Scarvenger? ¿Y qué demonios es ese olor?-

Podía jurar que había algo vivo escondido bajo la cama de recarga y que se acercaba a su mano. Skywarp parecía exasperado.

-¿Qué olor? ¡Me encantaría que alguien me explicara qué es eso que todo el mundo dice que huele!-

El Jet púrpura se inclinó hacia abajo y sin ninguna ceremonia empujó a Starscream, sorprendido con la guardia baja, el Comandante Aéreo se derrumbó. Recobrándose tras un momento de sorpresa, agarró el pié de Skywarp y lo enganchó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que te funciona mal, empollón sobrecargado? ¡Estás tan borracho que no podrías ni encontrar tu placa craneal usando las dos manos y un mapa!- gritó Skywarp

-¡Al menos puedo leer un mapa! ¡Yo no soy el que pensó que las Montañas Rocosas estaban en la Costa Este!- le contestó Starscream

-De verdad que fue un error ¡Estaba distraído!-

- Skywarp, tenías el mapa al revés. ¿Quién, excepto tú, haría eso?-

-¡Rumble y Frenzy!-

Las dos miradas fruncidas se cruzaron la una con la otra... y comenzaron a reírse.

**T**hundercracker trató de parecer despreocupado cuando dejó la sala, asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor. Decidió volver primero a la sala de control y anunciar que Starscream había salido antes que él. "_Afortunadamente, puedo escaparme de nuevo y vigilar a 'Warp_" Pero esos planes tuvieron que cambiar cuando una gran figura de color gris y ceño fruncido se aproximó. El Seeker sintió cómo todo su fuel se quedaba a mínimos ¡Se suponía que no estaría allí! Se ahogó esperando parecer lo bastante calmo y aburrido, aunque en sus interior se estaba desarmando.

- Thundercracker ¿dónde está esa penosa excusa de Seeker?- exigió saber Megatron.

Incluso aunque el cañón sujeto a su brazo apuntaba al suelo, su mera presencia era más que suficiente. El Jet azul se obligó a no pensar en ello.

-Dijo que se dirigía a la Sala de Control, Señor-

Megatron asintió gravemente

-Esperemos que así sea- dijo enigmáticamente -Vuelve a tu puesto.-

Thundercracker saludó y se alejó andando mirando al techo mientras murmuraba palabras en dos dialectos diferentes de Cybetroniano.

No fue hasta dos horas más tarde cuando pudo abandonar su puesto, esperando que el guardaespaldas y el protegido no se hubiesen declarado la guerra el uno al otro en el ínterin.

-De acuerdo, mi turno para hacer de niñera- se dijo con tristeza cuando entró en las habitaciones de Skywarp, descubriendo que sus ocupantes, quienes deberían estar allí, no lo estaban.

-¿Skywarp? -le llamó el jet azul, medio esperando que la broma le hiciera reírse desde su escondite -Oh, por el amor de... " ¡'Warp, ¿dónde estás?!" ladró a través de su intercomunicador común. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa ahogada.

De repente eso le hizo imaginar que quizás, solo quizás, dejar a Skywarp al cargo de un acribillado Starscream podía no haber sido una idea muy buena

"Sabes perfectamente que no necesito seguir el rastro del intercomunicador para encontrarte, chico bromista"le amenazó abandonando la habitación y girando a la izquierda. Girando otra esquina sin dudarlo, apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a Thrust dando un respingo y apartándose de su camino con un salto mientras Thundercracker mantenía la vista fija en el suelo y continuando por el corredor.

Con la vista aún fija en el suelo, se aproximo con cuidado a una puerta y escuchó. Oyó unas voces apagadas y apretó los controles. La luz inundó el armario, alarmando a Skywarp y Starscream: uno pisó con torpeza una caja, y el otro chocando contra una estantería, casi haciendo que se cayera.

-¿Qué estás _haciendo_? ¿A esto lo llamas "esconder"? Se supone que debías evitar que no se metiera en problemas!- regaño Thundercracker a Skywarp. Y la respuesta que obtuvo fueron dos miradas de desconcierto y risas

-Es _lo que hago_. Solo estábamos comprobando una cosa.-declaró Skywarp con inocencia, ofreciendo una explicación que su amigo rechazó.

-¿Lo estás? ¿De esa forma, poniendo cargas de choque por el suelo?... ¡Y tú!-añadió señalando a Starscream, quien se puso la mano sobre el pecho con una mueca de sorpresa tratando de no reírse -¡...Será mejor que te calmes o Megatron descubrirá lo sobrecargado que estás!-

El Jet púrpura alzó una mano.

- Ya sé que parece un chiste malo, pero ¿cómo está de sobrecargado?-

- Pues 12-

Los ópticos de Skywarp se ampliaron por la información y unas fuertes pisadas resonaron tras ellos. Thundercracker se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta.

- Thundercracker, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- exigió saber Megatron bruscamente mirando por encima del hombro del jet azul

-Inventario, Señor- mintió rezando porque sonara sincero. Él no estaba tan habituado a mentir al líder supremo de los Decepticons como Starscream.

-¿No dijiste que Starscream se dirigía a la Sala de Control hace dos horas?- Thundercracker asintió lentamente- Entonces, ¿por qué no está allí?-gritó Megatron de repente. Eso le costó al Seeker todo su autocontrol para no dar un salto hacia atrás y ponerse a disparar.

-Sus órdenes le fueron dadas. Señor.-

Un golpe seco y un ruido surgieron del armario "_¡Oh, no!_" gimi

-La estantería sigue cayéndose. Voy a repararla, Señor-

Megatron miró a la puerta, luego a Thundercracker y frunció el ceño profundamente. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por donde había venido, dejando al jet azul alzando una temblorosa mano, esta presionó el panel de control de la puerta, revelando un armario vacío de Seekers

-¡No me lo puedo creer! "¡_Skywarp_!"-

"Muelle de carga-4, TC" dijo la respuesta.

Tomando un ascensor de bajada, caminó por el vacío muelle de carga y oyó resonar unas risas Había dos figuras con alas que estaban colgadas sobre una caja, bamboleando sus pies.

-Bueno, me alegro de que alguien se esté divirtiendo- resopló Thundercracker

-¡Tienes que oír esto, TC! Screamer, cuéntaselo.- respondió Skywarp

-¿Cómo se llama un Autobot sin brazos ni piernas colgado de la pared?-recitó el Jet plateado.

-No, ese no. El otro.-

-Ah... Esto son dos Decepticons que entran en un bar...-

Thundercracker se interpuso entre ambos y apartó a Skywarp agarrándole por un ala.

-Ven aquí, _Skyeler_, tenemos que hablar. ¡Y tú, quédate aquí y no te muevas!- ordenó a Starscream que hizo una mueca.

Arrastró al jet púrpura y se detuvo fuera del muelle de carga donde empezó a hablar cuando vio que Skywarp cantaba en voz baja

_-¿Qué haces con un Seeker sobrecargado?  
¿Qué haces con un Seeker sobrecargado?  
¿Qué haces con un Seeker sobrecargado a primera hora de la mañana?...  
Colgarle por las alas hasta que esté sobrio Colgarle por las.._-

Thundercracker le tapó la boca con una mano.

-_Nomeestás ayudando_. Y si sigues canturreando eso, seré yo el que te cuelgue por las alas.-amenazó TC; Skywarp hizo apartar las manos del jet azul.

-No bromees. ¡Yo te estoy ayudando! ¿Le ha encontrado Megatron? No. Y además, él me gusta más así, TC. -sonrió volviendo la vista a Starscream.-Es muy simpático. No tenía idea de que supiera tantos chistes.-

Thundercracker gimió y miró al muelle de carga, entonces su cara pasó por tres estados distintos antes de que pudiera hablar.

-¿A Dónde ha ido? ¡Starscream! -gritó mirando los contenedores y las lonas. Skywarp salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del almacén, y ambos se encontraron en medio de la habitación. Entonces Thundercracker señaló una puerta de embarque parcialmente escondida por un contenedor.

-Sabemos que no pudo usar esta puerta; no funciona.-

Skywarp ladeó la cabeza y sonrió disculpándose.

-La verdad es que...-

-Déjame adivinar. ¿La arreglaste?-

El jet púrpura asintió con la cabeza.

-**¡B**uenas tardes!

Seis cabezas se giraron para fulminarle con la mirada sin contener su descontento

-Algo se le debe haber desconectado en la cabeza esta vez- comentó Scraper en voz baja- ¿Qué quiere usted?-resopló con mofa.

Starscream sacó del subespacio una colección de paneles de circuitos y se las mostró.

-Necesito realmente vuestra ayuda. ¿Tenéis un invertidor de fuerza?-sonrió esperanzado.

-Te ayudaremos en la entrada- comentó bruscamente Long Haul, y Starscream sonrió ignorando el comentario.

-No, no-no...No te molestes. Solo necesito el invertidor.-

Hook le miró con cuidado antes de alcanzar una caja y suavemente, depositar el componente en una extendida mano azul.

-Aquí tienes. ¿Algo más? -preguntó con cuidado.

El Comandante Aéreo negó con la cabeza y le saludó suavemente.

-Oh, esto es más que suficiente. Te lo agradezco de veras.-

Todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y le vieron alejarse, tarareando para él mismo.

-¿_Ese era_ Starscream, verdad? Quiero decir, su sonrisa era genuina.- exclamó Bonecrusher.

-La verdad es que _se le parecía_- musitó Hook.

-Este sitio cada día es más raro-murmuró Mixmaster.

-**P**edazo de chatarra -escupió Thundercracker haciendo que Skywarp le mirase- ¿Era tan difícil de hacer que no podías dejarle en tus habitaciones durante unas horas? ¡No tenemos idea de a dónde puede haber ido!-

El jet púrpura se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo.

-Perdona, no es solo culpa mía. ¡Comparte el crédito un poco, Thundercracker! Vale, está sobrecargado, pero ¿acaso es tan malo? ¡Si encontrásemos una forma de que funcionara bien en ese estado, lo prefiero! ¡Así es mucho más fácil tratar con él!-

-Solo porque alguien y tú hayáis estado gastando bromas no significa que sea bueno y majo- le reprochó Thundercracker y alzó las manos- Mira, Sky, no quiero ponerme a discutir contigo. Vayamos a buscarle antes de que se desmaye y Megatron tropiece con él-

-Le podríamos preguntar a Sounwave- dijo Skywarp amablemente.

-Voy a hacer como que _no_ he oído eso- le advirtió Thundercracker

Continuaron vagando hasta encontrarse otra vez frente a las habitaciones de Starscream. El panel de la puerta había sido manipulado y redireccionado. Thundercracker fue a tocar los controles con cuidado, dando un salto hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió por si sola.

-Sensor de movimiento. ¿Dónde habéis estado los dos?-exclamó Starscream

-Vigílalo, por favor. Yo volveré en un momento.-susurró Thundercracker.

-Pero...-comenzó a decir Skywarp cuando Thundercracker se alejó con rapidez. Skywarp le contempló durante un momento y se volvió hacia Starscream con una amplia sonrisa; el jet plateado estaba hurgando en un contenedor, balanceándose en el sitio.

-Lo típico; falta algo cuando casi he acabado- gruñó- Hey, ¿no tendrás un conector como este en tu montón de chatarra, verdad?-preguntó sosteniendo el componente sobre su hombro.

-Ah, espera un momento- dijo y se desvaneció.

Starscream se volvió y contempló la habitación vacía.

-¿Sky?- se dirigió a la puerta y asomó la cabeza para mirar, volviendo para juntar una pequeña caja negra y paneles de circuitos antes de continuar pasillo abajo. Skywarp reapareció con un puñado de conectores en la mano, y Thundercracker le miró duramente.

-¡Se supone que debías estar vigilándole!-

-Él estaba bamboleándose ¡No pensaba que todavía pudiera moverse tan rápido!-

Escogieron una dirección y arrancaron a correr mirando todos los pasillos laterales que iban cruzando por el camino. El ascensor que había frente a ellos comenzó a cerrarse y dentro había un ala plateada con una banda roja impresa.

-¡Espera, Screamer!- aulló Skywarp.

Ambos dieron un patinazo para detenerse y Thundercracker comenzó a sacudir patadas y puntapiés contra la pared.

-¡Yo no necesito _esto_! ¡Yo no estoy al mando! ¡_No quiero_ estar al mando!- despotric

-TC- le interrumpió Skywarp señalando cómo la pantalla del ascensor se detenía.

-¿Starscream piensa que alguien podría estar tras su puesto? ¡Ja! ¿Quién querría pasar siempre por _esto_?-

-¡TC, mira! -señaló su amigo sacudiendo el brazo.

Ambos intercambiaron unas miradas de confusión y miedo cuando vieron en qué piso se había detenido el ascensor.

-La única cosa que hay ahí abajo es la sala de ingeniería y el almacén- señaló Skywarp

-Oh, no... Oh nononooo.- gimió Thundercracker.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué es lo que estaba construyendo? ¿Para qué eran todos esos componentes?-

Skywarp se teletransportó de nuevo, y cuando volvió se apoyó en la pared un momento sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

-Eso es; no sé cómo hice para teletransportarme 5 veces. Sea lo que sea, ha desaparecido todo lo que había por el suelo y sobre la mesa.-

-¿_Cinco_? ¿Te has teletransportado _cinco_ veces? Oh, tío...- murmuró Thundercracker hundiéndose en el muro.

-**C**ondenado- gruñó Starscream cuando vio que no sucedía nada especial. Estaba convencido de que los esquemas estaban bien y las conexiones eran correctas. Se puso en pie después de estar en cuclillas, se bamboleó y sistemáticamente comenzó a retorcer la maraña de alambres. El rostro del jet plateado fue cambiando de una sonrisa a una risotada

-¡Seeker tonto!¡ Por supuesto que funcionará mucho mejor con el suministro! No puedo creer que hiciera eso-

Las luces se oscurecieron hasta parpadear cuando el último cable fue asentado, ganando incandescencia hasta que se volvieron dos veces más brillantes de lo normal. Alzó la vista admirando su trabajo, entonces cerró la pequeña caja negra y la echó fuera. Volviéndose un poco demasiado rápidamente, perdió el equilibrio y se estabilizó lanzándose escaleras abajo como si fuera a echar a volar.

**L**a sala de máquinas estaba vacía, la habitación de descanso estaba vacía, los almacenes, armarios de suministro, muelles de reparaciones... ninguno de ellos albergaba a ningún Comandante Aéreo Decepticon. Thundercracker se estaba poniendo frenético y con miedo a sufrir alguna represalia sin nombre que él pudiese intensamente imaginar.

-¡Él se ha escapado, lo sé! ¡Se ha largado de alguna forma y se ha marchado a quién sabe dónde!-

-Te estás poniendo histérico, TC ¿Cómo se pude haber ido sin que le veamos?- dijo Skywarp dudosamente.

- ¡Si siempre lo hace! ¡Y no estoy poniéndome histérico, estoy perdiendo la cabeza y voy a usar su placa craneal como diana cuando le coja! -bramó el jet azul.

- ¿Soy solo yo o parece que las luces se han vuelto más brillantes? Vayamos a ver sus habitaciones otra vez: tiene que estar allí en alguna parte.-

Una vez más, Wagner inundaba con su presencia; "El Vuelo de las Walkirias" resonando a través de todo el espacio. Thundercracker hizo lo que mejor pudo para ignorarlo mientras se dirigía a zancadas hacia la cama de recarga y su ocupante.

-Screamer, si vuelves a hacer eso una vez más, te juro por mis alas que...-juró-¡Eh, te estoy hablando!-

Una sacudida de ala y no recibió respuesta.

-Creo que se ha desmayado- observó Skywarp dando un respingo por el penetrante sonido que surgía desde su amigo: la frustración finalmente había aparecido.

-¿Por qué no podía haber hecho eso hace 5 horas? No, no podía ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? No, nos has hecho dar 100 vueltas alrededor de la base!- el jet azul maldijo al inconsciente Seeker.

Un pequeño timbre surgió desde Skywarp, que sonrió.

-Hey, ¿Sabes qué? Nuestro turno ya ha acabado.-El jet púrpura informó a Thundercracker que parecía un niño a punto de ponerse a llorar

-TC, ¿estás bien?-

**S**tarscream trató de humedecer sus ópticos, pero eso no ayudaba. Todo era demasiado ruidoso y brillante, incluso su propia pátina le daba dolor de cabeza. Se sentía como si sus giroscopios estuviesen siendo chasqueados constantemente por una sádica y desconocida fuerza que se divertía a sus expensas. Y por alguna razón, estaba insoportablemente caliente. Solo había estado en su turno una hora, y se vio rezando porque acabara de desmayarse. ¿Qué había pasado ayer? Reflexionó. Tenía un espacio en blanco en su memoria, solo lleno por puntos blancos, borrosos y extraños detalles, y Wagner.

Megatron casi le había sonreído sabedor de todo, diciendo:

-Me alegro mucho de que puedas unirte a nosotros, Starscream. Te dije que no estabas siendo tú.-

El jet plateado le miró con sospecha y pensó en deshacerse de todos los videos de seguridad del día anterior.

-Tal vez vosotros dos podáis acabar algo del trabajo de hoy en vez de gandulear.- Starscream miró fijamente a Thundercracker y Skywarp-Después de haberos puesto al día, podéis hacer inventario de todos los armarios de suministro-Alzando la vista, sacudió la cabeza -¿Es mi imaginación, o las luces están más brillantes?- exclamó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Los dos Seekers se miraron el uno al otro.

-Tú hazle callar. Yo pondré el canal de la cinta-murmuró Thundercracker

-De acuerdo- sonrió Skywarp.

**(FIN)**


End file.
